Sealable polymeric packages, such as trash bags, are a common household item. Some bags come to the consumer in the form of a roll of interconnected bags or as pre-separated bags housed in a dispensing box. When the bags are provided in the form of a roll, one end of the bag, the bottom, is thermally sealed closed and connected to its neighboring bag along a perforated line; the other end of the bag, the open top end, is attached to its neighboring bag solely along another perforated line. In another type of bag, a polymeric sheet is folded, creating the bottom of the bag, and the sides are sealed. When the bags are pre-separated, neighboring bags are generally overlapped or interweaved in such a manner that removal of one bag from the dispensing box draws the neighboring bag toward an opening in the box.
The bags are often sized and sold to correspond to a particular size container or trashcan. Some trash bags are designed so that a user may fold a top end of the bag over the top of the trashcan, thus lining the can with the bag. With this design, a piece of trash disposed in the trashcan will fall in the bag. If the top of the trash bag does not snugly fit the top of the trashcan, problems can arise. For example, if the perimeter of the top of the trash bag is either too small or too big, the bag may slip and fall into the trashcan. This may result in the trash missing the bag, which is undesirable and may cause customer dissatisfaction during removal of the trash from the trashcan. Therefore, it is desirable that the top of the trash bag fit snugly over the top of the trashcan.
In an attempt to address this problem, trash bags are often marked by their size and/or which size trashcan the bag is intended to fit. Most bags are labeled by the lay flat (half the perimeter) size, the diameter size, or the volume of the trashcan. Many consumers do not, however, know the lay flat, diameter, or volume size of the trashcan for which they are purchasing bags. Thus, in these situations, it is not helpful to list this information on the trash bag packages. To alleviate this problem, some bags are sold with an identification as to the type of trashcan the bag fits (i.e., tall kitchen bags). There are different sizes, however, even for “tall kitchen” trashcans. Some tall kitchen trashcans have a perimeter of 48 inches, while others may only have a perimeter of 41 or 42 inches. Thus, some consumers may still purchase the wrong size trash bags even when focused on purchasing tall kitchen bags.
Some bags that address the issue of bag slippage into the trashcan add cost in both processing and materials. For example, some bags utilize elastic drawstrings to alleviate this problem. This requires that the bag must have a drawstring, however, which is more expensive to add to the bag.
Therefore, there is a need for a trash bag that can be adjustable to fit a variety of containers or trashcans while overcoming the above-described problems.